


What Dreams May Come

by levele3



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DI Gregory Lestrade has bizarre dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT OWN  
> props go to my Brothers ACD, BBC, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat.  
> yes Moffat twice! Once for Sherlock, and Once for Doctor Who. hehe,  
> it's late. :)

John and Sherlock were summoned to the crime scene in the usual fashion.

Lestrade and company were already there milling about the aisles of the theatre, collecting evidence and interviewing possible witnesses. The corpse was on the stage and Sherlock strode towards it with precision, John jogging slightly to keep up with his taller friend’s stride.

“How long” Sherlock demanded as he knelt down next to the corpse looking for clues others may have missed.

“Not long, maybe two hours, tops.” Lestrade replied.

“You look like shit, if you don’t mind my saying so.” Lestrade said to John, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, and other signs that betrayed his lack of sleep.

“I would sleep, ‘were it not that I have bad dreams’” John replied.

Lestrade made a soft laugh at John’s little joke, Sherlock ignored them, “yeah, you should hear the dream I had the other night. It was weird to be sure.”

“Oh? Do tell.” John was genuinely interested; anything that didn’t involve him almost dying was a good dream.

“So I was this sort of bounty hunter” Lestrade began “and somehow I’d ended up hunting dinosaurs on this spaceship that was hurtling towards earth.”

“Really!” John couldn’t believe the Detective Inspector had such bizarre dreams.

“Yeah and the best bit was Queen Nefertiti was there and afterword’s she came back to live with me.”

“You’re just missing your ex-wife” Sherlock interjected, still mulling over the body.

“Sounds more like the plot of a science fiction show then a dream Greg, you sure you just didn’t fall asleep with the telly on?” John asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago as a quick one shot after watching Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. I tweaked with it and had plans to make it longer but decided to just post it as is. Sometimes short and sweet just works. I may still make this longer.  
> Maybe Greg's dream is a flash back to a past life? or He fell asleep with the telly on, you decide.


End file.
